


[art] (Sacred) In the Ordinary

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Derek's srs bsns face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack, after college, graduate school and the starting of careers, comes back to Beacon Hills. Nothing's gotten less complicated after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] (Sacred) In the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] (Sacred) In the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552185) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 




End file.
